


Archaic

by aliaholic



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaholic/pseuds/aliaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birdflash prompts based on archaic words. Dick is a charmer and Wally put a ring on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duende

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I feel it is appropriate to mention that @notagoodplace4gods on tumblr prompted these two works (and like, two of my other fics on here), so you should check out her work as well, she's itried. And yeah, not too happy with how these two ended BUT, I'll be posting the second chapter in a couple of days, so, um, sit tight. God, why am I even here? 3alo.tumblr.com if you wanna, chit chat c:

 Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm.

 

As a chemistry major (and a self-proclaimed scientist), Wally was a firm believer that everything could be explained scientifically. He even demonstrated blowing on a pencil in class to show how absurd the Charlie Charlie challenge was. No room in his life for any of that mumbo jumbo stuff, like fate and luck and deja vu.

  Which is why his first two weeks of university were a complete and utter mystery to him. He almost treated it like a case study, the strange occurrences that littered his campus life. He tried bringing them up to Roy, who, as usual, completely brushed him off.

 See, his case study revolved around one Dick Grayson. He just  _couldn't_  figure it out. The criminology student had a few classes that correlated with his own, always walking into class with impeccable timing, a dazzling smile plastered onto his face. Now this was where things got a little interesting. Wally tried ignoring it at first, but his hands would always get a little clammy and his heart would speed up the tiniest fraction when his eyes settled on the other boy.

 He did not believe in love in first sight. No way, jose.

 It only got worse from there. The more Wally tried ignoring the savvy brunette, the more he’d stumble with his words when he asked for the time, the more he cleared his throat when he saw him walk into class, the more he’d wipe his hands on his jeans at the sweat forming on his palms.

 So maybe he was a little attracted to him, okay? Didn’t have to mean anything.

 He decided on a consultation with Artemis.

 ---

 Eyes squinted, and lips slightly pursed, Artemis stabbed her plastic spoon into her spaghetti as she listened to Wally’s predicament. His head was bent, speaking at a rapid pace and pausing to swallow mouthfuls of burrito in between his long tale of Dick and his supernatural abilities to turn him into jello. When he finished, he looked back up at Artemis, who  _burst out laughing._

 Mortified, Wally stared as Artemis threw her head back and bellowed, earning a few glances from other students. She placed her hand on her stomach and wheezed, wiping off pretend tears as she straightened up again. 

“Your aggressive straight boy mentality is killing me.”

He nearly choked on his burrito.

“You gotta ask him out. You definitely like him, which, I don’t blame you for, by the by. That kid is  _gor-juss_ ,” she said.

Wally contemplated her words, and he took the bean that fell out of his burrito and into his lap as an encouraging sign.

\---

After class one day, Wally jogged to catch up with Dick before he disappeared into the throng of students.

“Hey!” he called out.

“Hey, Wally,” smiled Dick.

Wally’s throat suddenly felt very dry.

 "Uh, I was just wondering if, um, you liked Chinese food? ‘Cause I know this really great place off campus, if you wanna, uh, you know, go with me,” he dawdled off.

 “You mean, like a date?”

 “Yeah. No- not unless you want it to be?” 

 Wally felt a smile forming on his face, mimicking the wide grin facing him.

 “I like Gong Bao Chicken.”

 


	2. Strikhedonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK WHO FINALLY DECIDED TO POST CHAPTER TWO  
> i'm sorry i suck

Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”

 

Wally fretted, oh, how he fretted.

Most of the people who knew him would usually agree that he was a pretty laid back guy most of the time.

Except, this was nowhere near ‘most of the time’.

His back was resting along a wide tree trunk, legs stretched out in front him. And even though Dick had poked fun at how sappy it was that Wally had planned a picnic at the park, he still laid his head down in his lap. Knees bent, the brunette was lazily reading through a big blue book perched on his stomach. He looked at Wally when he cleared his throat.

“Hey… Dick?” he started.

“Yeah, babe?” he mumbled.

“Listen, uh,” he took a deep breath.

Dick felt his curiosity take over at Wally’s distressed tone. He put his book aside.

“I love you. A lot. Like a lot, a lot,” he continued, fiddling with his fingers and staring at Dick’s forehead, “And I wanna spend every minute of my life with you, until you’re so sick of me you won’t even be able to look at me anymore.”

“I’d never get sick of you.”

“Yeah. Me neither.”

Wally laughed, a sudden, reckless burst, “You know what? To hell with it.”

Wally slid away from Dick, standing up and brushing at his knees. He suddenly grabbed Dick by the shoulders and pulled him off the floor, yanking him up into a standing position; a feat achieved because of the stunned state that Dick was in.

“You’ve got the wonkiest look on your face right now,” said Wally.

“That’s because you’re being really wonky right now,” he said.

Wally laugh, expelling the air from his lungs and sighing loudly. He got down on one knee, heart hammering in his chest, hands slightly sweaty, and rummaged through his pocket.

Dick’s face was drained of all color, jaw slack and eyes widening by the second.

“God, I love you so  _freaking_  much. That’s all I have to say. Dick Grayson– all I have to offer is my endless, puppy love. And don’t tell Bruce I said that.”

Dick’s breath hitched.

“Marry me?”

Dick stared at the gold band in Wally’s fingers.

“Yeah… Yes. Yes! Yes, you big idiot,  _yes!_ ” he said.

And then they were hugging, and laughing, and Wally was kissing the pink tinge on Dick’s cheeks, and Dick was clinging to Wally’s waist like it was a life line. And it felt so vivid and brilliant and wild that it didn’t feel  _real_ anymore.

They both turned when they heard clapping, spotting an old couple seated at a park bench, delightful grins adorning their lips. The older man called out to Wally, “You better take good care of him!”

“Oh, he will!” replied Dick, smile wider than ever.

Wally felt like his chest was going to explode from sheer joy.


End file.
